


Wonderwall

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Finn/Seth, Banquets & Galas, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, making it work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The office instructed Finn to bring his significant other to a charity gala for an LGBT cause. He couldn't say no- theyneededhim. It was crucial that he be there.Finn had thought he'd been clever when Seth agreed to go with him.The universe clearly had other plans.





	1. 1

"What do you mean?" Finn stepped back, staring incredulously at his phone. This _couldn't_ be right. This _couldn't_ be happening. There had to be a solution. The Universe couldn't hate him that much...

"All the computers are down. They're rerouting people on other airlines but it's NYC. All the direct flights on all the major airlines are _full_." Seth sounded exasperated as he shouted to be heard over the automated message playing in the background. "They did suggest going from here to Indiana to Philly to NYC, but that's timed so carefully that one missed step puts us right back where we started." 

Finn blew out a breath, as he did his best to keep it together. None of this was Seth's fault. The problems with Delta had made international news- this really was just one of those things. It was a freak act of God. 

"No." Finn shook his head, momentarily forgetting Seth couldn't see him. He couldn't be that person. Besides, Seth had a point. One missed step and they were right back here. "Don't worry about it." 

"Are you sure?" 

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to stay focused on the moment. That was a loaded question. He _needed_ someone to be his plus one at this gala. Yet, he also couldn't do that to Seth. 

Finn wasn't that selfish. 

"I'll find someone." Beginning to scan his mind for viable options, he tensed. This might be harder than he originally anticipated. He'd be okay though. Did he really have a choice? "I don't want you to go through that." 

"Thanks for being understanding. If something changes, you'll be the first to know." Seth let out an uneasy laugh. "Did you ever figure out why Vince thought you had a boyfriend?" 

"Probably the gossipy PA who walked in on us making out." Finn felt his cheeks grow warm at the memory of Nicolette walking in, and catching an eyeful of them. She hadn't gotten a good look at Seth who conveniently disappeared around a corner, but that hadn't kept her from telling everyone about seeing Finn Balor involved in a sweet smooch with a nameless face she hadn't caught a very good glimpse of. 

They weren't a couple. Seth Rollins and Finn Balor were literally just best friends, who slept together when the occasion called for it. They were casual, and perfectly happy with that. 

They would have stayed that way, if it hadn't been for Nicolette. Her announcement somehow made it back to Vince, who suddenly decided the company should be _inclusive_. World Wrestling Entertainment _needed_ to show the world that everyone was represented. 

With that in mind, the office instructed Finn to bring his significant other to a charity gala for an LGBT cause. He couldn't say no- they _needed_ him. It was crucial that he be there. 

Finn had thought he'd been clever when Seth agreed to go with him. 

The universe clearly had other plans. 

"I'm sorry!" Seth sounded apologetic but also relieved. "I still need to get there for Media tomorrow. I'll call you when I land." 

"Bye." Finn hung up before Seth could say anything else. He hoped Seth hadn't found him rude, but also, Finn didn't care. He had bigger problems than his best friend being annoyed with being hung up on. 

Right now, he needed to find a viable solution to this issue. 

It _should_ have been easy to find a suitable date. Finn knew plenty of people. There was no way everyone he knew was busy. _Someone_ should have been free. 

Once again, The Universe decided to interfere. 

After no less than 35 phone calls, he'd made almost no progress. Everyone he spoke to was either busy, not comfortable with the idea, happily married or just not right. 

If Finn had to spend the night pretending to be romantically involved with someone, he at least wanted to _like_ them.

The _last_ thing he needed was caffeine. His nerves were already frazzled. Yet, a latte was the only thing that sounded good. He gave in to temptation, figuring it would wear off in time for the gala. 

It also provided a necessary distraction as he tried to get Bayley to help him make a decision. 

"So glad I'm nowhere near you," Bayley quipped, popping her gum. "Tell me- what do we have to work with?" 

"Bo or Shane." Finn stopped, mouthing 'thank you' at the barista as he accepted the cardboard cup. 

"Bo will talk your ear off about lizard people, how much he wishes Curtis would just get his shit together, and whether or not we really landed on the moon." Bayley stifled a groan. 

Finn took a long sip of his latte, feeling the tension begin to dissipate. Bayley got it. Maybe he wasn't overreacting. 

"As for Shane, I'm sure he's a nice guy and while I have nothing against him, he does like to talk a lot- mainly about himself. Also, I'm not sure you want people to think you're dating the boss." 

Finn swore under his breath. He _hated_ when she was right. All of her points were spot on. "Well, what do you suggest?" 

"You're not going to like my suggestion." Bayley laughed maniacally. 

"No." She didn't need to elaborate for him to know _exactly_ who she meant. "We've never gotten along. No one will ever believe that in a million years. NO." 

"They'll believe you're together with Bo Dallas, as he rants about his on-again, off-again, on-again, off-again boyfriend-slash-common law husband?" 

He hated to admit but she had a point. 

Maybe her suggestion wouldn't be that horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few moments of hurried instructions and idle chatter, the call ended. Finn shoved the phone into the front pocket of his satchel and knocked back the last of his coffee, ignoring the burn as he swallowed. 
> 
> This was going to be a very long, very interesting night.

"Come on- I _promise_ you'll be fine. He owes me a favor. Clapton stage seats are impossible to get. I practically sold my soul!" 

"Fine." Finn knew when he fought a losing battle, _especially_ when it involved Bayley. Her stubborn nature made him look like a timid kitten at the best of times. "If this ends badly, you're never living this down." 

"Thank you!" Her voice dripped with excited enthusiasm. "You won't regret it!" 

After a few moments of hurried instructions and idle chatter, the call ended. Finn shoved the phone into the front pocket of his satchel and knocked back the last of his coffee, ignoring the burn as he swallowed. 

This was going to be a very long, very interesting night.  
\---  
"You owe me." 

Finn stifled an annoyed groan, as he approached Elias in the hotel lobby. This was truly the last resort, especially for a date. They barely got along when things weren't at stake. 

If they did get along, it never seemed to last very long. 

"Really?" Finn narrowed his gaze, as he shoved his phone into his pocket. 

"Finally had a night just to write." Elias shrugged, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Happy to help but you still owe me." 

Finn forlornly stared at the marble floor, as he contemplated a response. They would never manage to pull this off. No one in a million years would believe they were a couple. This would fall apart in seconds. 

Maybe Shane would have been the lesser of two evils. 

"Didn't think you owned pants without holes." Finn blinked, giving him the once over. He actually looked good. 

Elias wore black dress pants that fit as though they were made for him, an obviously designer grey t-shirt and a black suit coat. Low heeled black motorcycle boots completed the look. 

"Only pull them out for special occasions," Elias retorted. "Bay told me to be on my best behavior so...." 

Finn didn't know what to say to that. It usually took a lot to render him speechless. He always had a comeback. 

For once, he didn't. 

"Come on." Finn walked to the automatic door. His stomach quivered with anxiety as it smoothly slid open. It would take a miracle to pull this off. He stopped at a town car, parked just outside the entrance."We're this one." 

"Black car?" Elias gave Finn a skeptical look as he slid into the back of the vehicle. "Is this what being a team player gets you?" 

"You don't get transport for media?" Finn clicked the seat belt into place as he sank into the plush seat. 

"Uber-X. I pay up front and get reimbursed monthly. Usually end up with an old man named Ron driving a beat-up Taurus." 

Finn laughed. This caught him off guard. Elias annoyed him in every possible way. He wasn't supposed to be charmed- and yet, that last comment amused him. 

They rode in silence, somehow lucky enough to avoid New York City traffic. Before too long, they arrived at the gala. As the building came into view, Finn's stomach began to churn again. This was it- a lot rode on the success of the event. 

"Don't focus on that," Elias hissed under his breath. "We will be _fine_." He reached over, lightly squeezing Finn's arm. "We got this."

Finn nodded, watching the car door open. There was no time to panic. He needed to be on. 

"We got this," Finn echoed Elias's words as he slid out of the car. 

They met Hunter in the hotel lobby. Finn couldn't help noticing the way Hunter's eyes grew wide as they turned the corner. 

"Hello, Hunter!" Finn exclaimed, as they approached him. "So glad to see you." 

"Finn- _Elias_\- Welcome!" Hunter pulled Finn into an awkward hug. Then, he stepped back and shook Elias's hand. "I'm glad you were able to make it!" 

Finn resisted the urge to laugh. For as good as he was in the ring, Hunter had _no_ poker face. It was obvious he hadn't expected Finn's mystery man friend to be _Elias_. It took a lot to rattle Hunter, and yet, this had. 

"How long have you two been a couple?" Hunter turned, flashing a friendly smile over his shoulder. 

"Six months." Elias said.

At the same time, Finn spoke. "Five Months." 

"Five or six months," Elias mumbled, quickly coming to the rescue. "We can't decide- it feels like forever." 

Finn let out a sigh of relief. At least Elias could think on his feet. Something like that really made all the difference. "Exactly what he said." 

"Congratulations, Gentlemen. Always love a good love story." Hunter turned, indicating they should follow. "Our table is right this way." 

Hunter stopped short at a neatly dressed table. Finn skidded to a stop, careful not to crash into Hunter's back. Elias stilled him with a hand on his shoulder. 

Finn's jaw almost dropped as Elias pulled a chair back. He nodded, indicating Finn should sit. Then, once confident Finn had settled in, he pushed the chair back in. 

Elias could be quite the gentleman when he had to be. 

"Finn, we're so glad you could make it!" Stephanie leaned across the table, and squeezed Finn's hand. "Thank you!"

_I had a choice?_ The thought echoed through Finn's mind. _Making the best of this._

"Wouldn't have missed it." Finn grinned in Stephanie's general direction. "Took a lot to get Elias here but he's happy to help." 

Finn focused on a spot over Stephanie's shoulder. The room buzzed with activity and yet, he swore all eyes were on him. 

He couldn't believe _this_ had become his life. All the buzz, all the people, _everything_ he'd ever wanted- and now, he didn't know how to react. 

"Here." Elias came out of nowhere, holding two plastic flutes of champagne. He pressed one flute into Finn's outstretched hand. Finn gave silent thanks, as he knocked back the champagne in a single gulp. He knew he needed the liquid courage to get through this. His nerves weren't as bad as he thought but he was still horribly nervous. 

"Relax," Elias murmured, squeezing Finn's thigh. "Breathe." 

Wrestling in his underwear in front of large crowds did nothing to phase him. That only fueled the fire. 

Being in a giant crowd at a gala where he was the center of attention? That attention made his skin crawl. All the people seemed to whisper about them. 

_That must be the wrestler- he dating a folk singer? _

_Oh my God- he's with Elias! Can't say I saw that coming. _

_Wow. Just wow- how cool! As long as they're happy!_

"Gentlemen, why don't we make the rounds- introduce you to to a few people?" Hunter pushed back from the table. "If we go now, we'll be back by the salad course." 

Elias stood, offering Finn his hand. By all accounts, he had shown himself to be the perfect date. 

He must have taken Bayley's words to heart.


End file.
